Diaz Dishonesty
by Ififall
Summary: The Diaz Brothers/"Suspects" Fanfiction. When Nate Diaz gets attacked, D.I Bellamy and her team struggle to find out why.


A/N: Idea Borrowed from the finale Episode. TV show "Suspects" shown on Channel Five was great. Strong Language. Violent, Disturbing Scenes.

* * *

Nick Diaz couldn't remember how long he'd been at the hospital. It could have been for a week or for a minute. As soon as Nick Diaz got the call, time stood. All he could see was what he saw now. Even when he closed his eyes. He'd slept by his little Brother's bed side.

Nick hadn't told his parents about it, for Two reasons. Reason One: He didn't want to freak his parent's out. Reason Two, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. The Doctors weren't telling him anything.

* * *

But Physically Nick could see what had happened. Some asshole had beaten his Little Brother up. He was going to make them pay. But first Nick had his MMA job to take care of.

His Little Brother came first, but Nick had a lot of things on his plate. Still a teenager himself, his phone was ringing every five minutes. Not with calls to hang out or girls asking him for a date.

* * *

Nick Diaz was practising MMA. He had a manager and sponsors to impress. He had a match coming up. He needed to prepare for that. But He didn't want to leave his little Brother.

But they needed the money. He told an unconscious Nate that he'd be back in Forty minutes to an Hour tops. Then he'd be back. He tapped his Little Brother's hand said that he'd see him soon, and left.

* * *

Five minutes after Nick left, Nate Diaz woke up. Nurses called the police. They were told to. Nate woke up to see a short blonde woman with a long leather Jacket on. She leaned forward and smiled at him.

Nate didn't smile back. She didn't look like a Nurse. She could have been some kid abusing perv. "Who the fuck are you? Where's Nick?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Hello Mr Diaz, can I call you Nate? My name is D.I Martha Bellamy. I'm a Police Officer and I'm here to talk to you" D.I Bellamy said.

"About? Where's Nick?" Nate asked again. D.I Bellamy sat on a chair and looked at Nate. Nate knew what that look was. It was the look of pity. Sure he could handle it now, from her. But he couldn't handle it if Nick looked at him that way.

* * *

"Nate we know what happened" D.I Bellamy said.

"I keep asking you about my Brother. You ain't telling me shit" Nate muttered.

"Your Brother had MMA business to attend to. Nate if you give us any information, Nick doesn't have to know the truth" D.I Bellamy said.

* * *

"I ain't saying shit 'till my Brother gets here" Nate said.

"Nate these cases happen more often than you think. There's no need to be ashamed" D.I Bellamy said. Nate shook his head. The less this cop knew, the better it was for everyone.

"I ain't ashamed of shit. I just got beat up, it's no big deal you know" Nate said. D.I Bellamy had to tell him. She knew that Diaz was going to be shocked. But she thought that if she was honest, Nate Diaz would be honest back.

* * *

"Nate. Mate….we've done the tests. A Nurse was concerned about you" D.I Bellamy said.

"What Nurse? What fucking test?" Nate asked. He leaned back on the bed. His neck was hurting and his chin felt sticky.

"Nate it's okay. We know that you were raped. If you can remember anything at all….." D.I Bellamy started to say.

* * *

"That's Bullshit. No-one fucked with me like that" Nate said.

"But we have proof. Nate, It might be hard for you to admit it right now. So please, here's my card" D.I Bellamy said taking a card out of her bag. She held it out, but Nate didn't take it.

"Shove your card. Nothing happened. You ain't gonna say shit to Nick either" Nate said.

* * *

"Nate you're a minor sweetheart. We either can talk to you or we'll talk to your Brother. "D.I Bellamy said.

"You can't fucking black-mail me" Nate said.

"We're doing no such thing Nate. We just want to know the truth. As I said, there's my card. Call me whenever you need to talk, day or night mate" D.I Bellamy said.

* * *

She left. Moments later Nick came back. He had Food and Nate's IPod in his hands.

"Got the call that you're awake. Had shit about my next fight. You okay?" Nick asked, giving Nate his IPod and some fries.

"Yeah. Cops were here" Nate said.

* * *

"Yeah? They gonna arrest the dick that fucked you up?" Nick asked.

Nate nodded. Later, he'd have to tell his Brother that he didn't or couldn't remember anything. He couldn't report anything, but he couldn't risk Nick finding out either.

* * *

Nate glanced at the cop's card. Maybe if he just talked to D.I What's-her-name, she'd get off of his case.

_Just Talking_ to a cop wouldn't hurt Nate Diaz…..would it?


End file.
